When storing a semi-finished product during the production of backlight, the backlight is usually arranged with the front side facing downward and the back side facing upward, so as to prevent dusts and foreign matters in the air entering a surface of the backlight and polluting the backlight.
Current feeding is typically carried out by manual through the following procedures: an operator takes single semi-finished product out of a material tray, turns it over manually before putting it on an assembly line of a film laminating machine, and allows the film laminating machine to complete the subsequent assembly of film materials. In this way, one film laminating machine requires one fixed feeding operator who needs to feed ten thousands of times per day. Besides, defects such as scratches in the semi-finished product are unavoidable during the feeding process, especially when the operator is tired and touches a screen region of the backlight with a finger by accident, which will result in defects including white shadow and white dots.
It can be seen that the current feeding method for backlight is low in productivity and may cause defects in the backlight product. Therefore, there is an urgent need for a device that can realize automatic feeding of backlight.